A Kind of Magic
by MuffinHipsta
Summary: OotP AU. Harry has just arrived at Grimmauld Place, despite the circumstances he's happy to see his friends, Remus and his godfather, Sirius. Harry has no idea in the mess he just got into. Time travel? That wasn't even the beginning of this new adventure.
1. Prologue

Darkness covered the whole place; her heart was beating fast and the adrenaline was already above his head. She could barely see, the trees made vision difficult and she began to doubt whether the optical spells were beginning to fail. She blinked several times to improve her vision, but it seemed to be a failure, she advanced a few meters, with her auditory sense to the fullest like an elusive cat, she knew that, if she started running, maybe she would get Hal's attention and that would be a big mistake. For a few moments she wondered what Matt would do in this situation, he was the best auror she had ever met, he had been her mentor and now a teammate. She couldn't disappear, for the anti-appearance spells were more powerful than ever.

Sigh. In her mind all possible cases and solutions appeared, however, everything was against her. She continued advancing through the trees, the moonlight just appeared, and it made her green eyes glow with a beautiful intensity.

It was then that she realized.

_The silence._

Shadows moving around her.

Without hesitation, she started running, she couldn't let the Death Eaters catch her, otherwise the game was over. The faster she ran, the harder it was to get through the trees. This chase wasn't going to end until they caught her or believed she had disappeared, she looked at the trees, maybe it could be an alternative, maybe she just had to keep running, maybe she had to face them no matter if they were 20 against 1, maybe...

She saw her opportunity, took refuge in the shadows and jumped into the tree branches, mixing with the leaves and branches. The first thing was to calm her breathing, then think about escaping from this place without killing someone... or someone killing her. Even if she wondered, if she died, would anyone cry for her? Would she be missed by her small family group or honored by thousands of strangers? She shouldn't think about those things that moment, she shouldn't show weakness. She checked her equipment, the device was still intact and safe, she had barely a knife, escrimas sticks and her wand. It wasn't much.

_Run._

What? It was that feeling again.

He looked around, but there was no one. He frowned. Something wasn't right ...

"You were never good at escaping. Although I am surprised that you try." He was so close to her that she could feel his breath. She closed her eyes, feeling its closeness, that would have calmed her a long time ago, but now, it put her hair on end.

His voice was low, more than it was 5 years ago, when they were barely 17 and 14 years old. He was taller, and still had that intoxicating scent, she supposed the scar was still on his face. That little reminder of the threat she was, and what could have been a happy future between them. But here they were. Trying to kill each other without killing each other.

"What makes you think I'm escaping?" She said quietly. Halcyon was always taller.

"You have something I look for."

"Since when did I go from being 'person' to an 'object'?"

"For the first time in our life, you are not a priority. Now, I ask and you, be nice and answer, I don't want to hurt you." He said, his voice was soft but insistent.

Halcyon Lestrange acted very differently when it came to her. Always. She wondered where Saros was...

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about, Lestrange, now, leave me alone, I don't want to hurt you."

"Wow," he said, laughing. "An auror not wanting to harm a Death Eater? I wonder what Grayson will think when he finds out that it was I who captured you."

"Capture me? It seems good to me that you have faith in completing your mission, but unfortunately, Lestrange, there is something you are wrong about..."

"Yes? What is it?"

_"Stupify."_

His body falls from the branches, but the spell catches the attention of the other Death Eaters. _It's now or never_. She threw herself away from the branches, falls against the ground and begins to run while behind her the deadly spells cast spells left and right. She continues without looking at the path she takes, she knew she was close to leaving the anti-appearance zone, but she didn't know how accurate it was. With her rear guard uncovered and without reinforcements, her best chance was to escape the spell zone and disappear to find Matt and the team. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the end of the road, stops before falling down the cliff, the view of the sea was wonderful, at least if she died, she was going to have a nice view of the sea and the full moon.

The Death Eaters reach her when she barely stops, there were several, all with their wands raised. Then she sees Halcyon appear and behind him, Saros watches her closely.

"I kindly asked you and you attacked me, so you leave me no choice. Give us the key and the Dark Lord will have mercy on you."

"Voldemort... Mercy? Pff, a lion hunting has more mercy on its prey. Tell your master to go to hell."

An idea crosses his head.

"Please... Daisy. We don't want to hurt you, we will even let you go, but please, give us the key." Saros says.

She looks at Sar for a few seconds, and sighs. She takes the key out of her pocket and looks at it for a few seconds. She must be crazy.

"Do you talk about this key?" She says showing everyone the key, she could see the impatience reactions they showed.

"Good girl."

A shadow moves between the trees.

"I just want you to know something, Hal."

"Yes?"

"You'll _never_ get it."

That said, she turned and with the key in her hand, she threw herself into the sea. Everything becomes very diffuse. She listens to people shout her name and sees how two shadows fall next to her, maybe they were Hal and Sar, maybe not, but she sees that there is blood on her hand, and a blinding light completely envelops her.

Death Eaters and aurors on land halted the battle when they saw this light bomb, only to see that three people had disappeared. The aurors captured the Death Eaters just to ask themselves, where was Daisy?

* * *

Harry and Sirius laughed; Mundungus, who had fallen back from his chair, stood up; Crookshanks gave an angry whistle and disappeared beneath the sideboard, from where his big yellow eyes glowed in the dark.

"Boys," said Mr. Weasley, placing the stew in the middle of the table, "your mother is right, you are supposed to have a little responsibility now, behave a little more according to your age!"

"None of his brothers caused this kind of trouble!" Mrs. Weasley raged at the twins by knocking a fresh bottle of butter beer on the table, and almost spilling it again. "Bill didn't feel the need to use magic! Charlie didn't love everything that was found! Percy..."

She stopped dead, holding her breath while casting a frightened look at her husband, whose expression she had suddenly stiffened.

"Let's eat," Bill said quickly.

"This looks wonderful, Molly," Lupin said, emptying the stew on a plate for her and giving it to her across the table.

For a few minutes, silence reigned, except for the clinking of plates and cutlery, and the rattling of chairs when each one settled in front of his food. Then Mrs. Weasley turned to Sirius.

"I wanted to tell you, Sirius, that something is caught on that desk in the living room, keeps scratching and shaking. Of course, this could only be a Boggart, but we should ask Alastor to take a look before we release him."

"As you wish," said Sirius indifferently.

"Besides, the curtains there are full of Doxys," Mrs. Weasley continued. "I thought we could try to address them tomorrow."

"I look forward to it," said Sirius. Harry heard the sarcasm of his voice, but he wasn't sure if anyone else did.

In front of Harry, Tonks entertained Hermione and Ginny transforming her nose between mouthfuls. Twisting his eyes every time with the same expression of pain he had put in Harry's bedroom, his nose raised with a beak-like bump that looked like Snape's nose, shrinking to the size of a mushroom and then a lot of hair sprouted of each nostril. Apparently, this was a regular entertainment at the hour of rest, because Hermione and Ginny soon asked to put their favorite noses.

"Put on a pig snout, Tonks."

Tonks pleased her, and Harry, looking up, had the impression that a female version Dudley was smiling at him openly across the table. Mr. Weasley, Bill and Lupin had an intense discussion about goblins.

But Harry could not hear what exactly they were talking about, because an explosion of light invaded the dining room, a body whips completely on the table, fortunately the only one affected by this was Mundungus, to whom the food in his time was thrown against him due to the force against which the body fell. For a second, silence reigned in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Until Mrs. Weasley spoke, she looked at Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and the twins.

"Everyone, upstairs, and don't go down until I tell you" with one of their menacing looks, the six gryffindors climbed the stairs.

Harry barely understood what was happening.

* * *

If she knew anything, the illusion spells were still active. The rest was too confusing. She could not move, her hands were tied, the chair was somewhat uncomfortable as she felt her butt numb and felt a slight breeze of air from the sides of her neck, even this hurt from the position she was in... _wait, chair? Impossible... I can't move, I feel the pressure of the strings on my wrists, well, that's not an impediment, but how did this happen? Where I am?_ Daisy's mind was spinning, she couldn't make any idea about where she was.

"... I think she's waking up..." said a familiar voice. Although it made no sense, _he is dead_.

"Hey, girl, we know you're awake, so go open your eyes or we'll force you, and don't think of doing something, you're cornered."

_Well... if Moody says so._

Daisy sits in the chair she was in, as soon as she opened her eyes, she immediately scanned the place, she knew that the chances of escape looked better than before, at least they weren't going to kill her, or so she believed. She immediately assumed that she traveled back in time, as Sirius Black and Alastor Moody weren't _alive_ in February 1998. Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Dora Tonks, Remus Lupin, and Molly Weasley watched her closely, wand in hand. She sighed heavily, she could not escape, there was no safer place than Grimmauld Place.

Although there was something strange. The looks of each of them, _distrust and curiosity_. A time travel wouldn't have required so much nervousness, but now they were alert, ready to attack.

_Shit._

"Hello," says Daisy, watching each one present.

"Who are you?" Moody asks.

She analyzed the situation for three seconds. It was a treacherous question. Considering that, apparently, none of them knows who she is, she could lie to them, but she needed to gain their trust. Dumbledore is the best option for this.

"Eh... I promise to answer all your questions, but before that, I just need to know the exact date..."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, as if they knew what the question was about. Moody frowned.

"August 2, 1995," said Arthur.

_Holy shit._

"Since you know the date, respond. Who _are_ you?"

"My name is Daisy. My friends call me _DeeDee_. I don't know if they exist in this dimension, but I am part of an Elite team of Aurors, who works for the Ministry of Magic in the investigation and capture of the Voldemort Internal Circle of Death Eaters." she says seriously.

"Did you say... _Dimension_?" Remus asked.

"Yes… it's a long story, and I think you should call the other members of the Order, it's obvious that you don't know me. If they were where I came from, they wouldn't have me tied to a chair ... well, maybe Moody, but the point is that I prefer to tell the story only once, for now, I only trust you to return to my home." Daisy says.

Everyone looks at Moody, waiting for him to give an answer, after a few moments of watching Daisy, he gave signs of his decision.

"OK, but you must undo the illusion spell." Moody said.

"I will when everyone is here. Believe me when I say it's better."

"Lupin, Black, keep your eyes on her, the rest will go to warn the rest of the Order."

That said, everyone presents went to their jobs, leaving Daisy with Sirius and Remus.

* * *

Yeah... finally my first semester in college is done and I arrived with this new creation.

Let's hope this goes well for everyone. Thoughts? Love? Anything? Leave it on the review, read ya later and lots of love.


	2. 1

Hey guys, I just gotta say thanks for the support on the prologue, never thought that people would like it. An before beginning, don't forget this is an AU (a mix of canon and AU, tbh)

**_Disclaimer_**: only Daisy belongs to me and the trama of course, the Wizarding World is JK Rowling's creation.

* * *

An hour and several complaints later, each of the members of the Order of the Phoenix, with the exception of some, were in the dining room of Grimmauld Place, baffled to find this girl with black hair tied to a chair, with two wands pointing towards her.

Daisy understood the situation, yet it was too much. While Moody explained the situation, she dedicated herself to observing each of those present, so many familiar faces and strange looks. Daisy sighed. To tell the truth, she didn't have much to do, she just hoped she was not mistaken and believed, if she had to let them read her mind, she would do it but only to a certain extent. Something distracted her, Snape, Dumbledore and Moody entered the place. It was the time of the final judgment.

"Hello dear." Dumbledore said, in that grandfather voice with which Daisy reminded him.

"Professor." Daisy said.

"Apparently you know me, but I don't know you." Dumbledore mentioned.

_Now or never._

"Well... it's a curious thing, really... I know a version of _you_, and as far as I can see, it's not that far from what I know."

"What do you mean?" said Hestia Jones.

Daisy sighed.

"As I had said before to Moody and the others... I am not from here, universe and time to be exact. Universe, dimension, world... call it what you want. I assume it only because you do not know who I am."

"What is your name?" Dumbledore asked.

"Daisy Dorea... my friends call me _Dedee_."

"And your last name?" Severus asked.

"Eh ... I don't know how prudent it is to say it without making a fuss." said the girl.

"Moody talked about you having an illusion spell." said Bill.

Daisy nodded.

"Yes, I was on a somewhat complicated mission, my hair betrays me, that's why it's the spell." She explained. "If you want you can undo it. Maybe that helps you believe me."

Moody raised his wand and said the spell. Gradually Daisy's real appearance was shown before the Order. Expressions of surprise and a variety that she didn't know how to classify, was all she could see.

"My name is Daisy Dorea Potter. I come from 1998, we are in the middle of the Second Wizarding War. As I said before, I am an auror of an elite team of the Ministry, but due to events that occurred in my time, we acted independently at the moment, but it's mainly jobs for the Order."

While she spoke, the features of Daisy's face and her hair changed completely, the black hair she wore became that redhead color so characteristic of the late Lily Potter, the eyes were copy of Harry's, and the nose of the late James Potter

If they didn't believe her before, maybe now there was no doubt.

"How old are you?" Sirius asks, his face was pale and white like the sheets. He seemed to see a ghost.

"I'm 20, I'm 21 in October."

"So, you are Harry's sister? Big sister?" Molly asked.

"Yes. I'm older than him 3 years. Well... at least the Harry who is from my world."

The silence hovered in the room, eyes on Daisy. Dumbledore remained thoughtful, it was understandable, it wasn't as if Daisy gave them much choice, they were playing with fire.

"Look, I understand that you don't believe me, maybe you think it's a trick of Voldemort, but I need your help to get back to my time. I know you don't know, but we're against time, my version of Harry Potter, he needs me, I can't leave him... "

"Show us a memory."

Everyone turned to see Remus, who was watching Daisy with a feeling she couldn't decipher. Daisy nodded. _What if...?_

"Logically, I can't show you something that is future for you."

"Why? You come from another universe, dimension, world... I don't know." said Sirius.

"I know, but there is always a world in which decisions have an impact. Maybe this has an impact on my world, considering that I don't exist here. Besides, if it's something from the past, you can get acquainted with the memory." explained the redhead.

"OK, let's do it." said Remus.

"In my right hand, I have a ring with the crest of the Potter Family, it is a pensive, there you can see what I will show you."

"How will we know you won't do anything to escape?" said Sirius.

"I will be from another world, but I am not so stupid to try to escape from the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters..." said Daisy, Sirius raised an eyebrow and looked at Remus, who nodded.

The werewolf approached Daisy and removed the ties from her hands. Daisy got up, happy to feel the blood return to her hands, then on the right she took off her ring, watched her family's crest for a few seconds and sighed. With her finger she rubbed the badge and the ring became a pensive.

Everyone watched with curiosity what the girl was doing, especially Sirius and Remus, it was strange to see the vivid image of Lily Potter, it was a memory of the friends and family they had lost due to the war.

Daisy took her wand and thought about the memory indicated for the situation, she sighed and with her wand extracted the memory thread from her mind to deposit it in the pensive. She looked at the members of the Order and nodded, with each of them immersed themselves in the memory.

_Daisy was the first to reach the Cup, she smiled triumphantly at that, but that smile, not knowing what was going to happen in the next few minutes, cost her everything. She turned and watched as Cedric and Harry ran towards her, hoping she could win the Cup. Daisy thought about it for three seconds, during which she debated but in the middle of the three winning._

_"On the count of three." Cedric said._

_"One."_

_"Two."_

_"THREE."_

_The three touched the Cup at the same time. Daisy felt her feet peel off the ground. She couldn't loosen the hand that held the Fourwizard Cup: she carried it forward, in a whirlwind of colors and colors, Cedric was at her side and Harry was glued to her._

_Daisy felt her feet hit the ground, her hand finally releasing the Cup of the Fourwizard. But Daisy did not understand what was happening, but there was a large cauldron a few meters from a grave and that only indicated problems._

_"Where we are?" Cedric asked._

_Cedric shook his head. He got up, Daisy helped Harry get up while Cedric watched the place, and the three looked around. They had left the Hogwarts grounds. It was obvious that they had traveled many kilometers, because you couldn't even see the mountains that surrounded the castle._

_They were in a dark and neglected cemetery of a small church, whose silhouette could be seen behind a large yew on the right. To the left stood a hill. The silhouette of an ancient and magnificent house was barely visible on the side of that hill._

_Cedric looked at the Cup and then at the two siblings._

_"Did someone tell you that the Cup was a portkey?" Diggory asked._

_"No one." Harry replied, looking at the cemetery. The silence was total and somewhat disturbing. "Will this be part of the test?"_

_"Something tells me we take a detour." Daisy said. She was too tense._

_"No idea." Cedric said. He seemed nervous "Shouldn't we get the wands out?"_

_But Daisy already had her wand in hand, ready to attack, her senses were at maximum and she couldn't take that sense of danger off her._

_"Yes." Harry nodded, for seconds he seemed relieved._

_They took them out. Harry kept looking around._

_"Someone comes." he said suddenly._

_Searching in the dark, they glimpsed a figure that approached walking straight towards them through the graves. Daisy couldn't tell the face; but, because of the way he walked and the posture of his arms, she thought he had something in them._

_Whoever it was, was of small stature, and wore a hooded cape over his head that hid his face. The distance between them was shortened at every step, allowing them to see that what the hooded wore looked like a baby... or was it just a snatched robe?_

_She watched as Harry lowered his wand a little and glanced at Cedric. But Daisy was ready to grab Harry and Cedric and then leave this place quickly, nothing was right. It was obvious that Cedric didn't know what was happening. The figure moved closer to stopping next to the gravestone that was near them. For a second, Harry, Cedric and the little man did nothing but look at each other. Daisy frowned._

_And then, Harry began to writhe in pain, as if he were tortured but she didn't see who cast the spell. He fell to the ground, he suffered and somehow, she felt unable to help him._

_From afar, above her head, she heard a cold, sharp voice that said:_

_"Kill the spare."_

_Then he heard a whistle and a second voice, which screamed into the night air._

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_She reacted immediately and covered Harry from the sight of what was the death of a companion and innocent. She couldn't do anything to stop Harry from suffering, but apparently the pain subsided, because he turned to see Cedric's inert body._

_He was dead._

_It was strange. Yesterday, she and Cedric had been talking and enjoying the little free time they had. And now, he lay in the grass without life, his eyes without that glow she saw every time they spoke. Daisy didn't react and a matter of seconds, she was unconscious in the grass. The little man, who would later be revealed as Wormtail, left her out of the way to fulfill his mission._

_But everyone knows that Daisy never gives up so easy._

_She didn't know how long it had been since Wormtail knocked her out, but when she began to regain consciousness, the voice she heard was known to her. That voice had been the cause of everything, that her parents were six feet under the ground, that she had to help Sirius get out of Azkaban, that she and Harry couldn't live together... that she was alone._

_Her head ached but it wasn't even a bruise, she opened her eyes and blinked several times, she scanned the place quickly, a thin and tall man, whiter than a skull, with bruised red eyes, and so crushed nose like that of a snake, with small slits in it instead of holes. This meant one thing._

_Lord Voldemort had returned._

_"Have you been given duel lessons, Harry Potter?" Voldemort asked in a mellow voice. His red eyes shone through the darkness._

_She realized what seemed to be the beginning of a duel, Daisy wasn't going to let it happen. Voldemort raised his wand, and, before Daisy could do anything to defend Harry, his brother received the impact of the cruciatus curse. Quickly, she rose from the grass to face Voldemort and his Death Eaters._

_"A little break." Voldemort said, dilating with emotion the long slits in his nose. "A brief pause… It hurts, doesn't it, Harry? You don't want me to repeat it, why not?"_

_"I'm sure not."_

_Daisy was meters from Voldemort, determined and ready for what was coming. She had a serious countenance, a hard and cold look, she was completely tense and in her right hand resides her wand._

_"Daisy Potter... it's been thirteen years since we meet. As always, meddling between your brother and me." Voldemort said in a poisonous voice._

_"Don't you think it's a clue, Sherlock?" Daisy said, her voice was sarcastic._

_Voldemort just looked at her, as if analyzing the situation._

_"I've heard a lot about you lately. My most loyal Death Eaters have told me that you've become a very powerful witch." He paused. "Your talents could be very useful in my ranks."_

_Daisy frowned. Was he suggesting that she join him?_

_"Not for anything in the world will that happen."_

_"Not even for saving your brother's life?" He said with a mocking smile._

_Harry turned to see Daisy, his eyes open with what Voldemort had just implied. She looked at her brother._

_"If you want to kill my brother, you must kill me first. Because I swear, touch a simple hair of him, and I will kill you." Daisy's voice was full of hate._

_"Then, let's start."_

_Voldemort bowed to the girl, she walked to stand in front of Harry, without reverence. She looked sideways at her brother and winked. Daisy bowed and drew her wand in her hand._

_Harry did not know who was the first to attack, he only saw the flashes of light and the wands move quickly, he had never seen Daisy in a duel, he had only heard rumors of the Beauxbatons girls who were in his sister's class when She was in France. He was amazed. Suddenly, Voldemort was complicated, the Death Eaters drew their wands, but Voldemort ordered them not, and it was the wrong step that Daisy took advantage of. A great explosion of light was launched from the Potter girl's wand, throwing the dark wizard meters away._

_Without hesitation, the two Potter turned to run toward the cup, and Cedric's body, but Voldemort's voice stopped them. Everything happened in slow motion, or so it was for her, both stopped running, Harry turned before to dodge but Daisy failed, a sharp spell hit her directly in the stomach, falling near the Cup and Cedric. She could barely move but the pain was such that she barely held back the urge to scream. She had failed and now Harry was on his own. But she knew her brother would make it._

_That was how minutes later, Harry had run to Cedric, helping Daisy move and then summon the cup, to finally return to Hogwarts._

Daisy hadn't realized that the memory was over a few minutes ago, because for her all that had been too real, she could still feel the pain in the scars that were on her stomach.

It was time to face this new reality.

* * *

Next chapter: everyone reacting to this! how this memory could help the Order to their fight? and most importantly, how Harry will react to this? will Daisy tell him who she is?

Pleasee, don't forget to leave your review, and opinions about this chapter. Lots of love and read ya later.


End file.
